TheEliteMews
by CherriCherri
Summary: Cherri Nakijima....her fisrt day of 7th grade,of course,she stumbles acroos cafe mewmew!her new friends Ichino Momomiya,Ichigo's lost twin sis,and AmericanTransfer student,Irene whitmore,together,they join the mews..an exiting story,lol.0
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-Off to school-

..."!**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!"groan"I reached over to press the sleep button on my alarm clock when mom shouted,"CHERRI?BREAKFAST!**

**Your gonna be late for your first day of school,you goof!"."Do you have to wake up so late?"My mom complained."Well I'm tired,mom!"I replied sleepily."Cherri?come down here and eat your breakfast!"Dad said to help Mom's complain work more.Alright!I gave up!I sliped on my school uniform and made my bed,and rushed down stairs before mom could snap at me again."So what for breakfast?"I asked."French toast and eggs"Dad said behind his newspaper."Yum"of course I said this,because I was quite fond of french toast.Dad turned on the TV,"Once again,TokyoMewMew has saved Tokyo!"the newsreporter said.hmmn...I always liked watching about the Mews,I especially like MewIchigo.I loved cats,but mom's allergic,so I cant get one.So she was my favorite,She was the leader,cat ears,tail,mewmew,I want to be just her her.But also,MewZakuro,the lone wolf,Wolves always seem to catch my intrest.They are proud,bueatiful,animals,but misunderstood.I sighed."Its time for school Cherri"Mom said with a small smile.(What I really think is that mom and dad do tons a fun stuff when I at school working)"Bye Mom!Bye Dad!"I said quickly,as I rushed out the door.I went into the garage to get my bike,And I picked up my school bag too.I went off to school in a flash on my fastest gear.I got off my bike at my new middle school and stared,after all,It was my first day here.I thought about all the new people and new friends I'll meet here and hooked up my bike in the bike stand.Walked up,And opened the door.**

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-The first day-(In this story(not chapter everyone's mews will be mentioned)

**I walked in,there was people scurrying about,everywhere there was students.I hoped to make friends with one of them."umn,...hello"I said shyly.nobody returned the greeting.I looked around again,But someone caught my eyes.A girl with wavy platinum hair walked in.I walked up to her and said"hello,my name is Cherri Nakijima!"She looked at me suspiciously"...hello,my name is Irene Whitmore"she said coldly.unm...I thought to my self,am I going wrong already!"She give a tiny smile,as I smile back."nice to meet you"I said happily."..."she paused.And didnt talk for a while.I followed her around,and I think she got annoyed,cause' she ran up ahead,and I couldnt catch up.huffhuffhuff i caught my breath.sighoh well,I might see her in class.I took out my schedule and attendece in the gym was first.I looked around,and found the gym.I saw a TokyoMewMew poster with MewIchigo in the front.I think I found my class,at least!**

**In class I saw Irene,"psssst!Irene?"I whispered to catch her attention,she looked over,then ignored me."Nakijima!"do not interupt in class!your'e off to a bad start MissCherri!sigh"I'm sorry!"I said.The bell rang.The teacher give me a look,a mean look.I dont like this school so far.I walked out of the room,along with the other students.I caught up with Irene and said"Irene-chan?where you from?"..."I'm from the U.S.,I just came to japan to study"she replied,a little less coldly then before."um,I'm sorry about following you,and bothering you in class"I said."well I gotta go."she said."bye Cherri-chan"she said."byebye!Irene!"I said,and started off to get home.I looked and saw a totally kawaii(cute)cafe' right down the street.I looked through the window of the cafe."CafeMewMew"it had written on a sign.I walked in.Suddenly,a bright light flashed,And everything felt warm,and soft.I saw a red wolf and closed my eyes,I woke up at cafemewmew's front step."huh,uh?where am I?"I questioned my self.Ah,I know!I musta slipped on the stairs and fainted!I should get going right away!Mom and Dad are probably worried!I started off.MeanWhile at CafeMewMew,Ryou and Keichiiro are looking through the window,and saying,"Do you think Its alright to turn this many girls into mews?"Ryou asked Keichiiro."We're gonna need this much to save the world from the aliens.Just watch them,they'll do fine"Keichiiro replied."Just fine"**

-End of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-chap three- again

I went home and told mom and dad about my new friend,Irene.They said she sounded nice.I hope to see her sometime later,that would be nice.Hmmm..I wonder what she is doing...sighI walked up stairs,and put on my PJs.I hoped up into my bed.Unm..to notice that I hopped!It wasnt a bunnyrabbit hop,but I leap.I'll see Irene tommarow I guess,but I have a strange feeling I'll meet another friend.And some amazing will happen.I stood up and read manga for a while.Then I doodled.I made MewIchigo and MewZakuro,back to back.It came out pretty well.I laid back on my fluffed pillow and dreamed.I would be side by side with MewIchigo,I would meet her.and...and...and...zzzzzzzzzzz.-

the next day-

BEEP!I suddenly lunged forward and kicked the alarm clock.Uhh...umm...huh?it crashed on the floor.w-w-w-wow!I stared at the alarm clock.uhh.oops?What just happened?Whats wrong with me?

-end of chapter three-


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter four-

**I saw Irene while I was riding my bike to school.I got off my bike to say hi.Another girl was with her."hello,I'm Cherri Nakijima!"I said with a smile.She smiled back and said"I'm Ichino Momomiya!"she said with a grin."Hi Irene!Oh gosh!Your brused!How did that happen?"She then told me she was hit by a car,but mysteriously was barely hurt."I was released from the hospital today."she said."And I'm looking for the hotel I was staying at.I was hoping you would know"She said."hmm..that one near the park"I said,hopefully that was it."yes,I think thats the one"Irene replied.I told her how to get there, and she left, I started to talk to Ichino."um...Ichino?Why do you have a strong TAIL? /strong "I said.Ichino looks back and spots the striped tail.We screamed."H-how do I have a tail!"Ichigo yells.what is going on?I thought to myself.First,Irene gets hit by a car and doest get hurt,then,I'm doing strange things(kicking my alarm clock)and my new friend Ichino has a tail!"I,I think its gone,"Ichino said."...I looked at her head,and fainted.I knew what I saw.I saw,two white ears,with black stripes.I fainted didnt I.I thought to myself.I heard Irene's footsteps come up to me.then.everything went black.--I woke up.Ichino's ears I tail were gone.I was in the grass."You hit your head hard on the pavement.."Irene said,as if she answered my thoughts."Ichino,and I,moved you to the grass."she said."Ichino had tiger ears!And a striped tail!"I exclaimed."What!"Irene replied."she had no ears and tail while a walked up!"...I thought about what Irene just said..the tail dissapeared,the ears werent there for Irene.They vanished!Put what really is weird is that..."OMIGOSH,CHERRI!"Ichino exclaimed.I was startled when she yelled."YOU HAVE BIG FUZZY,WOLF EARS!"Ichino put into her remark.I pu my hands over my head.And felt,two brownish-orage,wolf ears.**

**Then it all came back to me..**

**--flashback--**

**I looked through the window of the cafe."CafeMewMew"it had written on a sign.I walked in.Suddenly,a bright light flashed,And everything felt warm,and soft.I saw a red wolf and closed my eyes,I woke up at cafemewmew's front step."huh,uh?where am I?"I questioned my self..**

**--end of flashback--**

**"what in the world is going on?"I shouted And touched my ears again.I kinda like having wolf ears."I'm like MewZakuro on tv!"I told Irene and Ichino."I'm not interested in the MewMews"Irene said sorta coldly."I watch them on TV,sometimes."Ichino replies.**

**"heehee,my ears are gone,hey,Irene!how'come you dont have ears?"I asked."..."she didnt reply.Ichino gigles,"were gonna help you get your ears then!"Ichino smiled and said."TICKLE WAR"We all yelled!heeehee**

**-end of chapter four-**


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter five-(the next day)

"BE"-before I could evan hear the alarm clock this time,I lunged,leaped,and bite my alarm clock.uh...?I thought.I went down stairs and we were having sausage and toast."I bite into the sausage,strangely.It down on the plate, my hands on either side of it,and my face in the middle,chowing down on it.My parents stared.of course they would probabaly want to know why,but me too.so I packed up,and went on my bike.I got on the bus.I sat with Irene,of course,I like the outside seat,so I persauded her to go on the inside.She stared at the window for quite a bit.I looked to.There was Ichino running faster than the bus,jumped and landed right at the bus stop.She got on the bus,and pondered to find an empty seat.I waved my hand and said"Over here!"She walked over to us.I greeted her with a grin."Hi,guys!What are you doing here?"Ichino said to us."We both go to school here!"I said,hopefully we might see her in class."Oh,cool!"she said happily.Irene rustled a little bit in the corner to talk to Ichino,so I leaned backward,to let her in."What's wrong?"Ichino questioned Irene."that jump you did,it makes me uneasy.she said a little coldly in her corner."What do you mean?"Ichino said with a slight giggle in her voice.Ichino paused.I could tell she was thinking."I've never seen anyone jump like that,its like a cat,unhuman evan"Irene said."Yes,she's right!How did you do that?"I put in.Knowing that she really didnt know why,just like me."You know what?..I really dont know."Ichino said while looking downward.We got of the bus,and went to class.This time I decided not to bother Irene.Ichino kept acting all...weird in class.she pounced on almost nothing.Though in class today,I had I craving for meat.At lunch Ichino sat with me and Irene."Ya know guys,strange things have been happening to me lately."Ichino put in shyly.Then I noticed somthing!Ichino was eating Irene's lunch.While Irene was quiet and staring at Ichino."um...Ichino?"I said quietly.she relplied with a confused look on her face."Your eating Irene's lunch.!"i replied in almost shock.She looked puzzled.Then ran.Mr and Irene looked at each other,confused."uh...I can go get you another fork.noticing Ichino had thrown it up in the air when she was startled."..."Irene said as she stood staring at her half eating fish lunch.I dont know where Ichino is.Lets go find her.We heardI yell.Irene ran to the door!wow!She was fast!I thought to myself.I strated to run.And to my surprise.I was running so fast,i'd evan say I was going 25 miles per hour!Or more."You run like a wolf!"Irene exclaimed,catching up behind me.I thought to myself.saw I gigantic fish monster..I paused.I coundnt see Irene in the area.I saw Ichino,with,with MewIchigo.I saw more of the creatures pop up.more and more!I saw MewIchigo And Ichino were in trouble.i closed my eyes.And I leaped up...And when I landed.to my surprise.my clothes were pale pink,like MewIchigo's and I had a tail,and wolf ears.I was confused.I saw another figure behing me.her hair looked like Irene's but...She had I large weapon,a outfit,like the mews.And leopard ears and tail!A rod appeared in my hand.It had MewIchigo's weapon on top.And I bell at the bottom."CherriBerri BeruBeru!"I shouted.The Irene-like girl bvehing me shouted something to,and took out a couple monsters.Ichino transformed!She was a mew also!She was fighting the moster's with mew Ichigo!I shouted another thing."Ribbon CherriBerri Check!"I was totally confused.That took out most of the monster's.I looked back At the Irene-like-mew.And she took out over ten!IMewIchigo and Ichino took out the rest.MewIchigo walked over to us."Hello,MewCherri,MewTrilium,"she said smiling."I'm MewIchigo!"she said again."and your friend,is MewIchino!"She said.to many things were running through my head.And fainted.

-end of chapter five-


	6. Chapter 6

-chapter six-We are the EliteMews!--Ichino's sister-(this is a loooooooooooong chapter-

Well,atleast,I THOUGHT I fainted,because,MewIchigo was right beside me!and Irene?MewMew?MewMewIchino?MEWMEWME?All these thoughts were rushing through my head.Ichino shouted,"Ribbon Ichino Thwack!".She also said"What the heck is happining?","I want to know the same thing!"I said,still so very confused.Irene was quiet,almost so serious about being a mew,Its like she mastered being a mew mew!"excuse me,miss MewIchigo,but can you tell me what is happening?"Ichino said.MewIchigo told Ichino that she was her sister!whoa!thats so cool!my best friend's sister with my idol!but wait,I'm a NewMew!I really am!Irene walks up to me,and says something like"Cherri,Your'e a MewMew!Why are we all Mews?"..."I dunno,but were super heroines!Isnt it cool?"I replied back,sounding very exited!"I guess,You got your wish,I have ears and a tail now."Irene was smiling,slightly."Yup!"I said back"I looked at Ichino,And she said to MewIchigo,"Wait!Your Ichigo!"she was pointing at MewIchigo."your that girl that boy was talking about!"Ichigo paused And Replied in a shocked way"Does that mean!RYOU!"

"come with me"Ichigo said.

She led us to the cutesy cafe when I turned MewMew!

The sign Read"Cafe MewMew"But why are we going back?"uhh Ichigo,where are you leading us too?"I said so very quietly,I dont think she heard me.

Irene was trailing along,silent.I wonder what was wrong,did she dislike being a mewmew,a super cool mew?

Six girls(including Ichigo)were at the cafe.

A kind Long haired guy led us in.I smiled at the people.

Out of nowhere Ichigo shot"You guys must be totally freaked out,right?-nya-?"

Me, Irene and Ichino nodded.

"Your all super heroes!"She said very exitedly,

I thought for a moment.Wow!Out of everygirl in the world!I feel the luckiest,now!Me,a mewmew?Awesome!

"So were MewMews?...With all the animal parts and stuff?Ichino questioned.

"Yup!"Said a girl in the corner,drinking tea.Ichino stared at her in disgust,I wonder why!

Ichino and me blurted"WOOW!This is soooooooo cool!"We said this jumping up and down with exitment.

"This is Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,and Berii!said a gut named Ryou.

"and this is Ichigo,your own flesh and blood,twin sister."he put in again.

Ichino looked as if her eyes were spinning,but exictment rose upon her confused look!

"I'm sister's with MewIchigo!"Ichino,looked so happy.I smiled.She had a sister,she very lucky

not to be an only child.Its lonely being the only one,esspecially if aliens will attack you.My face fell.

"Cherri and Irene,or should I say now,MewCherri,and MewTrillium."Ichigo said giggling.

"This will be so cool!Now we will be stronger than ever!"said a blonde girl,Berii.

"But there might be more arguments..."said Ryou,another blonde

Ichino and Ichigo looked over and said at the same time"what did you say?"

We all started lauging.

I wanted to greet all the other mews now.

I stopped by Retasu.

"Hello,I'm Cherri!"I said with a big smile.

"H-hello!"She said smiling back.

she was shy,like me.

I walked over to Zakuro.

"Hello I'm Cherri!'I said with my usual grin.

"...hello,I'm Zakuro"She said,coldly.Whoa,she is so like Irene.

"Omigosh!You MewZakuro,YOUR MY IDOL"I said with sparkles in my eyes.

Minto walks over and says"Wow,Me too!"We hugged Zakuro at the same time.

Zakuro didnt seem to mind.Irne walked over and said"Cherri come over here,Keichiirou is telling us our animals!"

hmm...Keichiirou...oh that guy at the entrance.

"Miss Irene Whitmore,You are fused with the quick Snow Leopard."Irene smiled,(I was very puzzled because she hardly smiles.)

"Miss Cherri Nakijima,Your are merged with the prideful RedWolf."I jumped up and down and shouted"YAAAY!

(wolves are my fav animal)

"And Miss Ichino Momomiya,the fierce WhiteTiger."Ichino was looking so happy,she could've choked keichiirou with hugs.

It looked as if Irene had already made friends with Zakuro and Minto.

Out of nowhere I got talked onto the ground.

"And I'm Pudding!The great golden lion tamarin monkey!"

She balanced on a ball.I stared at the little girl,she seemed like my type of person,Hyper and happy!

"Hello,Pudding!I'm Cherri!The RedWolf!" I said leaping onto the ball with pudding.

Irene was with Zakuro and Minto.Zakuro and Minto said at the same time"I see she met Purin!"

Irene and minto giggled.This was one of the first times I saw Irene so cheerful.

All of a sudden we hear a bundle of screams,there was over thirty kirema animas!We all went

MewMew.At the same time

Me,MewTrilium,and MewIchino said

"The EliteMews are here to th rescue!"

What did I just say?whooooooooooa,weird.Elite...Mews?The rest of the mewmews shout,

"For the future of the planet,we will be of service!"(and Ichigo gives out a little nya!

I use my attack"Ribbon CherriBerri check!"

My weapon was a long rod with Ichigo's weapon on top.I was something shine,it was strange mark on my right leg.

MewMew...mark..

I kirema anima picked me up

"AHHHHH!Help me!"It threw me to the ground.

I was blacking out.

I passed out.

-to be continued-


End file.
